El divan de Ren
by WendyLu
Summary: CAP 2!...Han visto alguna vez la serie titulada El divan de Valentina, bueno,pues lleva un nombre parecido solo por que me gusta como se oye XD jaja...Bueno, pues la historia relata como Ren va al psicologo y todas las sorpresas que trae esto RxHH
1. Minipsicologa

Estaba en la sala de espera, muy pronto seria su turno, en serio, se sentía demasiado idiota estando ahí, pero es que ya se había vuelto loco el solo dándole tanta vuelta al asunto, tanto que llego a la conclusión de que hablar con alguien seria muy saludable, piénselo, lo pero que podía pasar yendo ahí es que los dos acabaran en la misma condición.

Estaba rodeado de personas tan raras que se sentía en peligro de muerte estando en ese lugar.

Había una chica llorando a mares en un rincón, abrazada de una caja de pañuelos y gritando frases como; _"Maldito perro ¡No me merecía! ¡Yo era demasiado para el! ¡Ojala se pudra en el puto infierno!" _ Que después cambiaban a; _ ¡yo lo único que hice fue quererlo! ¡Quiero que vuelva conmigo! ¡No soy nada sin el! ¡Lo extraño tanto!_ Tan constante como una persona respirando.

Mientras en otro lado había un chico que al parecer no tenia el mínimo problema, pues se veía muy calmado y sonriente, pero su opinión cambio al ver que una persona se acerco a el y este lo primero que hizo fue abrazarlo y decir frases como; _Tu eres mi mejor amigo, nunca te voy a dejar ni a defraudar, cuentas conmigo para todo._ Cuando el tipo que se le acerco lo único que hizo fue tomar asiento a un lado de el.

Y en la recepción acabado de llegar un muchacho gritando maldiciones ala pobre asistente que se encontraba ahí.

-¡como chingados no puedo pasar! ¡Yo hice una cita, puta madre!-

-si, joven, pero su cita es hasta las 3:00 p.m. y es la 1:00 p.m.- decía de lo mas tranquila la chica, al parecer ya estaba acostumbrar a tratar con enfermos mentales de esa manera.

¡Me vale madre! ¡Estoy pagando mucho dinero por esto! ¡Así que mas vale que la pinche vieja que esta ahí me atienda ahora mismo!-

Joven, le pediere que deje de recordarme a mi madre, tiene dos opciones: puede tomar asiento y esperar hasta que sea su turno o puede retirarse. Pero deje de mencionar a mi madre por que si no yo le recordare ala suya.

Le dio risa como reacciono el sujeto, pues su cara cambio de ser "_soy el puto amo del universo" _ala de _"Mami, ya entendí"_.

Enserio, daba demasiada risa….

Un momento, ¿el estaba tan loco?...

No, claro que no, solo estaba algo confundido, es mas, si quería se podía retirar de ahí, aunque ya había pagado por adelantado una suma bastante exagerada, a el no le importaba pues tenia dinero hasta para quemar-pero nadie es tan estupido para hacer eso, dinero es dinero y aunque te sobre no te molestara que este ahí-

Se iba a retirar, tal vez solo estaba presionado, si tal vez era solo eso…

-Tao Ren, es su turno- pero la chica de la recepción le gano y lo hizo pasar al consultorio.

Y a si paso, no perdería nada ahí, a si que siguió ala chica rubia de ojos negros, la cual lo llevo hasta un cuarto donde había una ala de la cual destacaba un diván y un escritorio cerca de ahí en donde encima se encontraba un reproductor Mp3.

-Espere aquí que en un momento viene la Srta. Amagawa-

-Esta bien- dijo sentándose en uno de los asiendo, esperando a que la supuesta doctora apareciera. 

-Buenas Tardes, Joven Ren, soy la doctora Amagawa Tamara- escucho una voz femenina tras de el, y por lo lógica voltio para observar ala susodicha doctora, para encontrarse con la sorpresa de…

-¡Pero si eres una mocosa!!- grito, ¿acaso era una broma? Y si lo era, no estaba de humor para ellas, estaba desperdiciando su valioso tiempo, y eso solo le quitaba, el ya mocionado tiempo, paciencia y la poca amabilidad que le quedaba.- ¡no voy a permitir que se burlen de mí de esta manera! ¡Soy el gran Ren Tao! ¿Oyeron? ¡REN TAO!

Bueno, de algo ya me di cuenta, no sufres de múltiples personalidades y sabes muy bien quien eres, eso ya es algo a favor.-se burlo la jovencita de ojos verdes y cabello negro y largo.

¡a ver mocosa! Llama a tu madre y dile que tiene un paciente que atender!

No veo por que mi madre tiene que atender a alguien, ella no es Doctora.- seguía burlándose.

¡no voy a permitir que una mocosa de 10 años me atienda!- grito ya harto, ahora también estaba gastando saliva.

Ah, pues no hay pedo, a mi ya me pagaste, puedes estar a si las dos horas gritando, y llamando a mi madre y todo lo que quieras, a mi no me afecta…-dijo sentándose en el escritorio- ah… y tengo 15, no 10, idiota.

¿Cómo me llamaste, estupida mocosa?-

¡Sabes muy bien como te llame, a si que mas vale que cierres tú maldito asico!-recupero la compostura- puedes hacer lo que quieras, pero sin escándalo.

Se calmo, no tenia caso estar haciendo eso.

-enserio, ¿Dónde esta la doctora?-

-yo soy tu doctora.-

Insito en que es una broma ¿Cómo es posible que tú seas mi doctora?

Inteligencia, cariño, soy mas inteligente que ningún adolescente de mi edad-dijo una leve sonrisa- …. Así que me contaras cual es la razón para tenerte aquí, o me harás ganar dinero sin ningún esfuerzo, lo cual no me molesta nada.

Silencio, fue lo primero que hubo, después el se volvió a incorporar y se sentó en uno de los sillones de la habitación, no iba desperdiciar dinero, y mucho menos regalárselo a esa mocosa, a si que aprovecharía, y alo que fue.

-Esta bien, solo por que no desperdicio mi tiempo y dinero en tonterías-

-Pero al parecer si en mucho gel- menciono la niña señalando el inusual peinado que llevaba el joven de 21 años.

-cállate- dijo dirigiendo una de sus frías miradas, la cual no tubo efecto alguno en la chica.

-¿se supone que me tiene que intimidar?-pregunto confusa- entonces; ¡huy! ¡Que miedo me da Ren! ¡Es coco y me va a comer! Jajajajajaja…ve, hice un verse sin esfuerzo…-pauso para luego tomar una posición seria.- bueno pues, dejémonos de mamadas, y dime que es lo que te ocurre.

eres una maldita loca, tienes problemas de actitud, creo que la que necesita un psicólogo eres tu.-

¡cállate! ¡aquí la que da conclusiones soy yo!- dijo levantando un dedo y poniéndose de pie, esa niña daba miedo- bien, ahora dime cual es el motivo de tu visita. 

Dudo en decir algo, pero bueno, lo único que podía perder era tiempo, y ya había perdido mucho, a si que le dejo de importar eso y comenzó a hablar.

-bueno, pues…- volvió a dudar, es que la realidad eso era difícil- ..Es...Estoy sintiendo una extraña atracción por…

-¿Por una chica? ¡No friegues! Y dicen que yo soy la que dice mamadas, díselo, si te corresponde, bueno, si no, deprímete y entonces yo te ayudo a salir de la depresión- dijo poniéndose de pie junto a Ren, tomándole la mano y moviéndola de arriba hacia abajo- un placer tratar tus traumas, ahora sal, chu-chu.

-¡No, tonta! ¡No es eso! ¡Y silo fuera no me tendrías aquí!-

-¿Entonces por quien sientes una extraña atracción?... ¿por un perrito?...cómpratelo, todos necesitan una mascota, y tu, un poco de amor en tu vida.

-¡Tampoco!- bajo la mirada- estoy sintiendo una extraña atracción…por…por

-¿por…por…por?? ¿! Por quien, con un carajo!?

-¡cállate, que estoy hablando y si me interrumpes con menos razón voy a terminar!

-Esta bien-dijo tranquilizándose la mocosa- ¿por quien sientes atracción mi lindo y adorado Rency?

-_vete ala chingada-_pensó Ren, para después continuar con su tan esperada frase- estoy sintiendo una extraña atracción por uno de mis amigos.

La chica no reacciono, se le quedo mirando…

A si pasaron 30 segundos en silencio, para después escuchar los gritos de la niña…

-¡wuau!!! ¡Me encanta el yaoi!-dijo la chica con una sonrisa pervertida y saltando hacia Ren- Dime ¿esta bueno el chico?

-…- Ren solo se le quedo impresionado y con un tic en el ojo.

-No me vayas a salir con que te gusto el primer wey que paso, analizándote, eres muy difícil de conquistar.- dijo viéndolo bien- préstame tu celular- le saco el mencionado aparato del bolsillo del pantalón al chico y lo reviso.- vaya que te gusta, hasta tienes fotos de el en el baño.

-¡dame eso!-dijo quitándole el celular.- ¡además no soy ningún enfermo mental como para hacer eso!

-¿enserio?- dijo insinuándole algo.

Y el comenzó a analizar la situación; cita, diván, psicóloga, gritos…

Esta bien, esta bien, lo aceptaba, tenia problemas…

¡Pero por ninguna puta razón era un enfermo mental! ¬¬

-ah…no te lo tomes tan apecho, no era cierto, además tienes buenos gustos, esta guapo el mentado Hoto-hoto o Horo-Horo, como sea que llame.-

-¿Cómo sabes que es el?-le pregunto levantando una ceja.

-Por que es del único tipo que traes fotos-le comento sentándose en uno de los sillones- además, no se por que tu inseguridad respecto a tu atracción por el, no es necesario que todos sean heterosexuales, si a ti te gusta ser un joto…no, perdón, tu si tienes dinero a si que no eres joto, eres gay…

-vaya, gracias ¬¬u-

-no hay por donde…-pausa- como te decía, si es tu decisión ser homosexual, o bisexual, no tiene por que afectarte, tus preferencias a si, son, además, como te lo dije, el sujeto en cuestión no es feo…

-No, claro que no, ¡es idiota!-

Bip…bip…

-Bueno si tu lo dices…- miro su reloj- el tiempo se acabo Ren, nos veremos la próxima semana, y déjame te digo que si tu no hades nada por andar con el rápidamente, yo te lo voy a ganar, a si que apúrate.

-Maldita psicóloga maniática-


	2. Capitulo 2

Tammiii-chan: Hola, gente bonita, ¡como se que me adoran volví con otro capitulo!!

……. (Ni siquiera sonaron grillos u.u)

Tammiii-chan: esta bien, esta bien, se que mis escritos son un asco, pero por favor, ¡téngame paciencia!! ¡Tan solo soy una niña! T.T

Ren: excusas, excusas…

Tammiii-chan: Púdrete. ¬¬….bueno pues, aquí traigo el 2do capitulo, espero que les agrade.

Ren: por favor, si no les gusto el primero, mucho menos este.

Tammiii-chan: pero si yo los estoy escribiendo con tanto amor y dedicación para que tú los juzgues, eres un maldito mal nacido ¬¬…. Bueno, gente bonita, como se que ustedes no son así, aquí se los dejo n.n

**En el capitulo anterior… (**Me siento como si estuviera narrando un episodio del Hombre-Araña xD

-Vaya, gracias ¬¬u-

-no hay por donde…-pausa- como te decía, si es tu decisión ser homosexual, o bisexual, no tiene por que afectarte, tus preferencias a si, son además, como te lo dije, el sujeto en cuestión no es feo…

-No, claro que no, ¡es idiota!-

Bip…bip…

-Bueno si tu lo dices…- miro su reloj- el tiempo se acabo Ren, nos veremos la próxima semana, y déjame te digo que si tu no haces nada por andar con el rápidamente, yo te lo voy a ganar, a si que apúrate.

-Maldita psicóloga maniática-

**Capitulo 2:**

-Bueno, comienza a contarme lo ocurrido ayer…-

-Mira, lo que paso fue que…

_**Flash Back**_

_Esa tarde, ni siquiera yo se por que, fui a visitar al estupido de Yoh, tal vez por que hace tiempo no me burlaba mentalmente de alguien, en fin, llegue y ala abrir la puerta …._

_-__**Flash back interrumpido…**_

-¿Yoh es el tipo de la risita insoportable?...bueno, eso dices tu, por que en realidad a mi me encantan las personas que tienen mucha alegría en su vida, por que si no, ash que amargados, sin ofender, pero es que a mi me encanta la gente con buen sentido del humor, y tu no eres a si, ¿Por qué no, eh?... ¡Imagínate! Podrías tener cientos de chicas a tus pies…o chicos en cualquier caso, pero mi punto es que para que una persona sea feliz, tiene que ver ala vida con…

-¡ya cállate! ¡Eso no tiene ningún sentido a lo que te estoy diciendo!- si, ya era raro que no hubiera explotado en un ataque de furia… ¡enserio! Siempre que iba a una cita cada 5 minutos estaba haciendo corajes, comenzaba a pensar que eso solo le traía más problemas mentales.

-¡claro que si! ¡Estamos hablando de personas alegres! ¡Y pues eso me encanta! Por que yo soy una persona muy alegre, y muy divertida, a lo cual debes agradar que me gusta que las personas sean muy alegres y muy divertidas, por que si no, que hueva me dan, pobrecitos, sin nada de alegría, emoción y sin sentido para la vida, ósea…cero simpáticos- si la "psicóloga" siempre hablaba mas que el en las sesiones, inclusive a veces era ella la que acababa sentada en el diván contándole su vida que si su novio la dejo, que si su amiga no le habla, que si le había bajado, que si volvía con su novio, que si le volvía a bajar, que si no le bajaba….

En serio…

¡¿A el que carajos le importaba su siclo menstrual?!...

-Tammy…se te esta olvidando la razón por la que estoy aquí…- estaba calmado, no tenia por que matar, torturar o en defecto, sapear a la pobre idiota que tenia enfrente.

-¿Mande?-

-Lo que te quiero decir es que…. ¡NO PIENSO GASTAR NINGUN PUTO MINUTO MAS ESCUCHANDO TUS TRAUMAS!!!-

-¡VES! ¡SI ME SIGUES GRITANDO VAS A CAUSAR MAS!...-

-¡MALDITA SEA! ¡TE ESTOY PAGANDO PARA HABLAR DE LOS MIOS, NO DE LOS TUYOS, IDIOTA!!!!-

-¡CALLATE, MALDITO ENFERMO MENTAL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-

-¿Enfermo mental yo?...-silencio- ¡tu eres las maldita maniática que me esta contando su estupidas marihuanadas que a mi me tienen sin cuidado!! ¿Y yo soy el enfermo mental?

-Ren, no me grites…- empezó a llorar, a si se fue mas de una hora, mientras Ren en una esquina se preguntaba ¿Por qué demonios la vida era tan cruel con el?

Enserio

Sabia que era sarcástico, frió, a veces violento, calculador, enojon, y todo lo que quisieran, pero, por favor, el no era tan malo para merecer eso.

-¡ERES UN MALDITO PERRO MAL NACIDO!!!!... ¡TE VOY A DEMANDAR Y VOY A HACER QUE PAGUES POR MIS TRAUMAS!!- Empezó de nuevo la maniaca.

-Dime ¿acaso tu pagaras por los míos?... ¡¿PAGARAS LO TRAUMAS QUE ME ESTAS PROVOCANDO?!

-….- Silencio y mirada al piso- perdón, Ren, es que estoy en mis días-

Ahí esta de nuevo…

¡¿Por qué chingados no entiende que a el no le interesa su maldito periodo menstrual?!

-Esta bien- se resigno- yo ya me voy, no pienso permanecer un minuto mas aquí.- se paro y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, para antes de salir oír un; _"nos vemos en la próxima cita, Ren"_

Si, en efecto, ya no dudaba que esas citas le causaran más trastornos mentales de los que tenía, esa nieta de Papá Pitufo estaba más zafada que un adolescente en un video-tienda de películas porno.

Ahora lo único que tenía que hacer era salir lo más rápido posible de ese edificio, caminar lo más tranquilamente posible a su casa, y por ultimo tratar de olvidarse todo lo dicho por esa mocosa trastornada.

A si que ahí va el, muy quitado de la pena, sin molestar a ninguna ser vivo, al menos que lo molesten, por que si lo hacen el les pateara el trasero tanto que tal vez le llegue a desaparecer y van a tener que sentarse de cabeza, (¿Cómo es eso?...no tengo la menor idea) les dejara los ojos tan morados e hinchados que lo mas lejos que podría llegar a ver seria el interior de su parpados, y a demás de todo eso los dejaría estériles, tanto, que sus hijos serán estériles, los hijos de sus hijos…no, es muy poco…los hijos de los hijos de los hijos de los hijos de los hijos de los hijos de los hijos de los hijos de los hijos….

¿De que estábamos hablando?

A si, entonces iba el muy tranquilamente caminando sin molestar a nadie y pensando en la inmortalidad del cangrejo, a si que además de no molestar a nadie le estaba haciendo un bien ala humanidad… Dime… ¡¿ACASO TU HAS PENSADO TANTO EN ESO HASTA QUE SE TE QUITE LA DUDA?! ¿EH? ¿EH? ¡¿ACASO?!(Si, lo se, soy una estupida xD)...No verdad, a si que cállense, sigan su camino, y jodanse ¬¬

Ya no le voy a dar tanta vuelta al asunto y voy a ir al punto, por que si no acaba haciendo corajes por tanta ignorancia que tienen hacia el bien que hace Ren día a día a nuestra repúgnate persona, nosotros no lo merecemos, es demasiado para nosotros, es casi un dios, por que ni siquiera uno le llega a los talones….bueno, esto si que esta salido del tema…

El caso era que el chino no le importaba ni un mísero cacahuate lo que las personas atarantadas a su alrededor hicieran, hagan o dejen de hacer, a si que el no le estaba mostrando ni la mas mínima atención al camino que lo llevaría a su casita, y por su descuido fue a chocar con otro tipo que al parecer también quería descubrir la inmortalidad del cangrejo o simplemente estaba tan estupidamente idiota que no vio por donde demonios caminaba y fue a chocar con su linda persona provocando su no deseado, y sobre todo constante, enojo.

Levanta la vista, el ya había advertido que lo que pasaría si lo molestaban, y si no se enteraron ahí es su problema, el le patearía el trasero.

-Pendejo ¡¿estas estupido o que chingados?! ¡Fíjate por donde fregados caminas, idiota!!- si, esas lindas palabras y muestras clarísimas de cariño eran de Ren.

- ¿con esa boquita besas a tu madre?- y alguien pretendía buscar mas la furia de un Tao, pero al fijarse bien se dio cuenta que al mentado estupido lo conocía.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Hoto-Hoto?...-pregunto al darse cuenta que esa un estupido con el que estaba, un poco, acostumbrado a tratar. – y lo mas importante… ¿Por qué FREGADOS NO TE FIJAS POR DONDE VA TU ENORME CUERPO?

Si…era el estupido pendejo que le estaba comenzando a gustar…

Si, no podía equivocarse…Estupido, cabello azul, y camina estupidamente idiotizado…

Si, ese era el idiota que le gustaba…

-¡¿Mi enorme cuerpo?! ¡Tu fuiste el imbecil que no ve por donde va!-

-¿a si? Y si fui yo ¡¿Por qué DEMONIOS NO ME ESQUIVASTE?! ¡YA SE! ¡POR QUE ERES UN IDOTA!

-No, lo que pasa es que estas tan enano y flaco que yo pensé que eras un anuncio para ver la segunda parte de Blanca Nieves y los 7 enanitos.

Se miraron unos segundos, y en ellos se dedicaban las peores miradas, y tal vez deseos hacia el otro…

Entonces Horo hablo.

-Si, hace ya tiempo que no te veía ¿Qué ha sido de tu vida?-

-…-suspiro-nada fuera de lo común.

Y para el nada fuera de lo común, es todo aquello que lo es…

A si que, para el, el estar al borde de un ataque nervioso, adquirir nuevos traumas y pelear con cualquier idiota que acabara de conocer, (Léase: La psicóloga) conociera o en su defecto, se le atravesara en el camino, era cosa de todos los días.

-ah… ¿y a donde vas?-

-¿Por qué tanto interés?

-¿Qué? ¿Ahora es delito ser un curioso?

-No-pausa- ser chismoso, si lo es.

-ah que bien, yo mismo llamare ala policía si veo a uno.

-ja…-…- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-vengo de trabajar, hace un poco mas de una semana que llegue, y pues ya estoy trabajando.

-Me sorprende, pensé que estarías otra vez de gorrón en la casa de Yoh.-

-ay, Ren, tu tan lindo como siempre- sarcasmo- Y no, ya me da miedo Ana, a si que no pienso pararme ahí por un buen rato.

- A buena hora entendiste que tu presencia no le causaba ninguna gracia.

-Me molestas-

- Que pena-

……(Ahora si sonaron grillos XD)

-¡Oigan, idiotas, muevan su corpulento trasero!- grito una señora que no podía seguir su camino, y que con lindas palabras les había pedido muy gentilmente a los dos chicos que se movieran.

-¡Cállese, vieja arguendera!- Si, al lindo chino lo habían hacho enojar una vez mas….

Díganme…

¡¿Que tienen en contra de la paz del pobre chino?!

-Creo que será mejor movernos- dijo el lindo Horito con su típica sonrisa.

-Si, creo que tienes razón.-

A si los dos jóvenes comenzaron a caminar, y como ustedes ya saben, y todos sabemos, es mas, hasta pereza me da escribirlo, pero lo tengo que hacer para llenar mas espacio y no utilizar tanto mi cabecita n.n…

Como iba diciendo, los dos iban caminando juntos y como ya es costumbre con las peleas más estupidas, raras y sin sentido que se puedan imaginar.

-¡Que los malditos pingüinos no vuelan!-

-¡¿Y para que fregados tienen alas?!

-¡ERES UN IDIOTA!...!LAS MALDITAS ALAS LA UTILIZAN DE ALETAS, ESTUPIDO!-

(Díganme ¿es necesario decirles quien dijo cada cosa?)

Al fin llegaron a un café, donde los dos se sentaron, y comenzaron a hablar (ahora civilizadamente) sobre lo que había sido de su vida, ya que hace unos meses no se veían.

-Si, Pilika y yo llegamos hace muy poco, y pues antes de regresar de Hokkaido rentamos un departamento donde estamos ahora viviendo, y en lo que ella estudia yo trabajo.

-¿y en que trabajas?...-pausa- Ya se. ¡Como burro de carga!

-jaja-risa sarcástica- me encantan tus bromas, deberías ser comediante-otro sarcasmo.

Si, hace mucho que no que no hacian eso…

En su época, como les encantaba agarrarse de las greñas y golpearse hasta dejarse algo roto…

O si esa había sido maravillosa… (XD)

_**Continuara…**_

_**Tammiii-chan:**_ si, ya se, tarde mucho en actualizar, pero es que a cada rato tengo bloqueos mentales, y solo suena una musiquita en mi cabeza sin nada de letras, y por lo mismo no escribo nada XD…Espero que les haya gustado…dejen reviews y gracias a quienes me dejaron n.n…

¡Cuídense!!...

10


End file.
